


The Orb

by Sumthincool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: (Just posting to get a friends opinion)





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know if you know this but in the Fay time works differently. What seems like hours or days to you is years in the human world. If you’ve been following my story you’d know the alarming incident I had with this time dilemma. Anyways the reason I’m telling you this is because when Hexxus took over and released the Fay into the human realm some funny time things started to happen. 

Not that it was noticed right away because of the wars, where the Fay dominated the humans till the human villages dwindled to but a few. But once the humans and Fay settled into a semi-peaceful time people started noticing that they stayed in their youth longer with every generation. 100 was no longer considered old. It was the average life span for a hard working human.

Hexxus hated that the humans and the Fay could find pease so he tricked a few into learning magic to “even the battle” but what they didn’t know was that any human that dared to meddle in magic became disfigured and lost their humanity, resulting in violent creatures that could live for decades without growing weak, or needing to feed or sleep.

And Hexxus created a law that any Fay that dare sympathize with the humans or human that tried to form an alliance with the Fay would be declared criminals and I’d be sent to execute them. 

This story happened to start on a day that Hexxus found a village of Fay and humans working together to create a rebellion against him.  
~*~*~

There was a dip in the bed and I dare not open my eyes, I knew it was going to be the man, if you can even call someone that’s made of pure evil a man, that enslaved me that was laying down next to me. I silently curse myself for sleeping with one arm stretched out across the pillow as this foul man rests his head on my arm. 

“I have a task for you my pet” The vile man says, running one finger down my chest. 

My jaw clenched at his touch. “You couldn’t just summon me to the throne room?” 

“And miss our time alone together? Silly boy” He says amused.

I sigh “what do you want?”

I can hear the sick glee in his voice as he says “Ive found an entire town of criminals. I need to to kill them.”

I open my eyes and look at the man next to me “You want me to kill an entire town?” 

The older man gets off your bed and walks towards the door. “Well if you don’t like killing, my second offer still stands. Join me in my chambers and you’ll never have to kill again”

My stomach flops at the idea of him wanting me in any way. I push myself upright and begin pulling on the boots I keep within reach “where is the town?”

A darkness flashes through his eyes at the rejection. I don’t care what tortures he puts me through I will never get into his bed, but that darkness, that rage that burns inside him makes me fear him. There are very few beings that he lets close enough to see how twisted and unstable he is, and I have unfortunately witnessed it first hand on several occasions. 

I buckle my sword around my hips and pull my cloak on to hide the monstrous wings Hexxus had his head scientist attach to my back shortly after releasing the Fay world into the human one. Turning, I catch my reflection in the window and quickly look away. There was a time I wasn’t disgusted with myself, when I actually considered myself attractive. But that was years ago, before the experiments. Now I can’t even look myself in the eye because even my eyes aren’t my own. These eyes had been pulled from a friend, the last living pure dragon, at the time of his death. 

And anyone who is thinking, but Dante how can they transplant the eyes of a dragon into a man? It’s the Fay, they literally have all the magic. 

So aside from the goat-like dragon eyes, the monstrous bat wings, and the scars of decades of fighting for this prick, there is only one abnormality that I acquired before Hexxus got to me. When my dragon friend found out he could pass some of his magic to me without killing me he did to try and protect me from the man I was currently enslaved to. The magic he gave me caused my incisor teeth to elongate slightly. It was cute at first but now it just completed my monstrous look.

Hexxus is suddenly behind me and my stomach knots as his breath hits my neck. He reaches around me and slips a piece of parchment into the open caller of my shirt. It takes every bit of self control I have to not give him the satisfaction of having me flinch away.

“I had the goblin downstairs draw you a map” Hexxus whispers into my ear. 

I take the map out of my shirt and look down at it, I could have guessed it was going to be one of the closest human villages to Hexxus’ castle. I sigh and slip it into my breast pocket. “What about the children sir?” 

Hexxus waves his hand as he wonders around my room. “Do whatever you want with them. Sell them, keep them as servants, fuck them…”

I startle and look over at Hexxus with confused worry. “Sorry?”

A horrible grin spreads across his face “Would you let me watch?”

I can feel the blood drain from my face. “No! I would never do that to a child!” I walk to the nearest window and push it open. 

I requested a room in the tower after the surgeries for the wings had healed, this was because the windows reached from the over hang to the floor and they opens in so I could easily glide down as a quick exit. 

“I don’t know what you’re into, I mean I send you out on these kinds of missions all the time and there is never anyone around to stop you” Hexxus shrugs.

I just shake my head and step off the tower. I let myself fall for 5 seconds before I stretch my wings out. 

Why would he even think that? I’m physically repulsed that he even suggested that I might do anything sexual to a child. I try to shake the thought out of my head as I aim for a landing outside the walls surrounding the castle. I figure going on by horse will be less suspicious and let me stay away from Hexxus longer.

Thankfully I never keep my horse inside the walls of his castle, Hexxus would probably cut his head off and leave it in my bed if not something more sick and twisted. But he didn’t concern himself to the little things outside the walls, out here was just the lands to rule. He was a cruel and unjust ruler but if the humans and Fay kept to themselves they were more or less safe.

Until, of course, now.

I walk into the stable, making my way to the only black horse in the barn. The workers scuttle out of my way and make themselves busy. I know they fear me but they take good care of the horses so it doesn’t matter. I grab a brush and step into the stall. Jet nickers art me softly and sniffs at my hand as I near him. 

“Hey boy” I say softly as I begin to brush him down, he's shiny and clean but again, the more time I can spend away from the castle the better, plus he enjoys it. 

After brushing him and saddling him up I fish a sugar cube out of my saddle bag and feed it to Jet before leading him out of the barn. Outside I mount him and adjust my cloak to conceal my wings before we head off in the direction of the town. 

Over the last hundred years of war the human weapons have run out, and the art of making them, as far as I know, has been lost. So killing a town is far more difficult than it would have been back before I ever entered the Fay. Yeah, I’m old. 120 years now, and I look… well physically I’m the same age I was when I was 19. Definitely don’t look the same as I did then. I’ll never be sure if it’s the magic of the Fay that effects me like it has with the humans or if it’s the magic that was passed to me that has preserved my youth.

I shake my head, I have to focus on how to kill an entire town. Burning it would probably be easiest. I really shouldn’t have been sent alone but he probably wants me to fail. That would give him a reason to torture me again. It’s been a few moths he’s probably aching to cut into me again.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't realized jet had already made it out of the clearing and into the woods until I heard a branch crack, snapping me out of my thoughts. Jet freezes, his ears rotating to locate the sound. I shift quietly in the saddle to look around and see the the worst monster Hexxus has yet to create. Its like an oversized skeleton with a pale grey skin stretched over the bones and a horrifying clown like face. They lurk in wooded areas because they can blend in with the trees until you see their face.

It’s eyes meet mine and I dig my heals into Jet’s sides as it launches forward with inhuman speeds. Ironic because these creatures use to be humans. Hexxus had some fancy name for them but everyone els just calls them Mortuum, Latin for dead man. Hexxus could somehow program the monsters he made to not attack him or his castle but left everyone else as fair game. Even someone that used glamour, a magical way to change your appearance, to look like Hexxus wasn’t safe from the monsters. The only way to stop the Mortuum was to decapitate them or get a iron sword or arrow into his brain, a sword or arrow to the heart would slow them down but even at half speed they were a force to wrecked with. 

Fortunately for me jet was faster in the woods than the Mortuum, unfortunately Jet would tier before the Mortuum and the woods didn’t stretch on forever. The town was only a few miles away and there was no way the town would let me in with this monster on my ass if I was lucky enough for them not to see who I was. 

I was going to have to fight it off. The other monsters were a easier match for single combat, the Mortuum stood 7 to 8 feet tall and had a reach longer than a man holding a sword. No regular human could take one on and live but I was no regular human, I might have a chance. I take a deep breath and draw my sword, turning Jet towards the clearing I know is coming up. I slip the knot on my cloak letting it hit the Mortuum then I count to 3 before kicking my feet out of the stirrups and extending my wings. 

Jet runs off out of harms way and I land almost dead centre of the clearing, I spin to face the Mortuum just in time to see him tare my cloak off his face. I brace myself and it barrels towards me, its right hand extended at my throat level. Sidestepping I cleave the hand clean off. The howl the creature lets out is enough to to turn your blood to ice. It circles me looking for a week point and lunges at me again when it thinks it’s found a vantage point. I leap, using my wings to get high enough to go over him, swinging my sword.

The Mortuum dogged my swords full hit, leaving just a small cut on its neck. I fly up instead of landing on the grown, there is a better chance for me to win if I stay up here. It takes a few steps back barring its needle sharp teeth. I point my sword at its head and dive down. A sharp pain in my right side then an impact so hard it knocks the wind out of my lungs and I find myself on the ground. I pick up my sword as the Mortuum leans over me, mouth open. With all my might I drive the sword clear through its skull. 

It freezes then collapses forward landing on top of me, twitching slightly. 

“That wasn’t so bad” I say, trying to push the monster off of me. 

Something pierces my right wing and drags me out from under the Mortuum. I yell in pain and reach out to grab whatever is holding me before it rips my wing to. I hold myself up and come face to face with another Mortuum, this one even bigger than the last. 

The blood drains from my face. My sword is still in the head of the last Mortuum and this one has its long dagger fingers through my wing. 

It leans in, mouth open and aimed at my shoulder. I swing my feet up and press one against it chest and the other against its throat to keep it away. The Mortuum takes its free hand and swipes at the leg I have pressed against its throat slicing it wide open. I cry out in pain and it flings me down at the ground I land on the last Mortuum and drag myself to the sword in its face. 

I can feel my magic bubbling up inside me, I haven't used it since my dragon friend died but I cant hold it down now. It’s like a cold fire all around me my pain is gone and my strength is back I pull the sword free and throw it at the Mortuum stepping towards me. My magic travels with the sword and drives it clean through the monsters head, leaving it standing there with a hole in its head for a moment before it crumples to the ground. 

I collapse, the pain back in a blink of an eye. “Fuck” I hiss through clenched teeth. I need to get somewhere safe to tend to my wounds, the blood will attract any and all predators in the area. 

I look around to see of Jet is nearby but I don’t see him. I pull the small silver whistle I keep around my neck out and blow into it. Then try to drag myself to my sword. There are allot of things I can live with out but my sword is iron and that hurts the creatures of the Fay so I cannot leave without it. I cant stand on the leg the second Mortuum sliced and my wing is mangled so I literally have to craw to the sword. It’s painful and time consuming but I eventually get there. 

Jet is timid to come close to the Mortuum but he makes it over to me and I pull myself onto his back after attaching my sword back to my hip. The sky is darkening and the wind is picking up, a storm is coming in and I need to find a place to hide till I can care for my injury’s. The town I’m meant to destroy is really my only option. I clench my teeth and direct Jet in the direction of the town.

Blood is all but pouring out of my leg so I rip a sleeve off of my shirt and use it as a tourniquet to lessen the bleed till I get to the town. The ride is slow because I cant sit to anything faster than a walk, breathing hurts so I hold my ribs, only now realizing that I’m bleeding there to. 

“Well this is a good start eh boy” I say to Jet, knowing he cant understand me. “It would solve my problems if I just let myself bleed out you know.”

I honestly let that thought take over my brain for a while. No more killing, no more Hexxus, that was sounding really good right about now. But then a memory I tried to repress creeped into my mind. Bodies, piles and piles of them being brought into the alchemy building. Hexxus would probably find my body and bring me back to life.

I groan and hunch forward, the sky letting loose just to let me know that yes, it can get worse. Thanks.


	2. Two

I somehow got myself and Jet into a barn that appeared to be unused and wrapped my wounds to the best of my ability before passing out from the pain, I don’t know how long I was out for but I wake to soft brushing noises. I let my senses take in my surroundings before making a move.

“So you just found him here?” A young male said. His voice was very close to me.

“Yeah. Ive never seen anyone with injury’s like that that was still alive” a girl answered from further away.

“You know who this is don’t you?” The guy said. 

“Yeah but I couldn’t let him just die” the girl replied, sounding disappointed at the guy.

There were footsteps and the straw in front of me rustled, a hand touched my side where the Mortuum had cut into me “this guy is lucky he heals fast” said the guy.

My hand shot out and grabbed the guys collar I pushed him down and used my body weight to hold him down while pulling a small dagger out of my boot and holding it to his throat. The boy held his hands out in surrender watching me with wide eyes. 

Age was harder to judge on the younger generations but if I were to guess I’d have Said he was in his early 20’s, he has sandy blond hair and a forgettable face. Rather plane and ordinary. He was really no threat but I hadn't known that when I jumped him.

His eyes flicked to the right and I followed his gaze. To my right stood a girl, she was holding a bush in one hand, her other still on Jet’s side. She was in a stance like she was moving towards us to help her friend. She was honestly the most beautiful woman I had seen in over 100 years. She had curly red hair and her face was splashed with freckles, and she looked at me with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. 

“It’s okay” she said softly, kneeling slightly to put the brush on the ground “I’m Abby and this is my friend Sam” 

I look back at the boring guy, Sam was a fitting name for this guy.

“He helped clean up your injury’s” she said.

I stare at him for a moment before asking “you’re a doctor?”

“Yeah… well no, a vet” he says, voice trembling slightly. 

“Hmmm…” I hum before returning the knife to my boot.

Abby and Sam let out a breath of relief at the same time as I stand up. I take a few steps back then examine how my healing is going. The only magic that is constantly working with out my effort is my fast regeneration. Not that I could regrow a Limb or anything but what would take weeks for a human now takes me hours or days to heal. 

My leg is still in a great amount of pain and there is a tightness to it that is slightly worrying, my wing only has a dull throb of pain but my ribs are as sore as the were when I passed out. Not only did one of the monsters rip my side open with its jagged nails but the other also slam dunked me onto the ground so my ribs were most likely cracked. Pain burned my lungs every time I took a breath so I pull up my shirt and look at the clean bandages this Sam guy had replaced my rags with, there was no blood running through. Yeah definitely broken. I dropped my shirt and check my leg, gently rolling up the pant leg I see that he has a thin wrap around my leg from knee to ankle. I run my hand over it and I can feel little bumps. Frowning I look up at them. Abby is helping Sam to his feet. 

“Did you stitch up my leg?” I ask. 

Sam nods, looking startled. “your uh… wing to” he says pointing at my right shoulder. 

I stretch my wing around to see the almost perfectly stitched area. I look away my wings sagging and mumble “fuck” under my breath. 

I now realize that the tightness in my leg was caused by the stitches so that’s a relief, but now I have a new problem. How can I kill them when they went out of their way to help me, but also how can I not kill them without Hexxus thinking i’ve gone soft and doing something horrible to both me and them.

I can practically feel the two of them tense up and Sam stammers out an apology that I don’t listen to. 

“You two have to go” I interrupt Sam’s long winded apology.

“What?” Asks Abby.

I sigh, unable to make eye contact with them “I was sent here to destroy the town and everyone in it. Hexxus heard that humans and Fay were forming an alliance here and he cant have that. So leave now, you two were never here, that’s the only way I can thank you for helping me.”

They are silent for a while before Sam whispers “I told you”

Abby steps towards me “you cant kill an entire village, there are children and innocent people”

“I know” I say looking up at her “but I have no choice. The first time I disobeyed Hexxus he took out my eyes and somehow put theses ones in and the time I failed him he had these monstrosity’s attached to my spine” I lift my wings.

She looks horrified “I knew he was a terrible person but I didn’t realize he was that messed up”

I scoff “that’s not the worst things he’s done”

She stares at me with a sad look in her eyes until I can’t take it anymore. I walk over to jet and start saddling him up again. Abby must have taken his saddle and bridle when she found us. It’ll be a shame not seeing her again she seemed like a nice girl.

“So there is nothing we can do to stop him?” She asks as I’m placing the saddle on Jets back. 

“Unless you know of something or someone stronger than Hexxus, no” I reply. “I knew the last living dragon, he was thought to be the one that could maybe stop Hexxus but Hexxus killed him before the war”

“One of the bug looking Fay was in the bar a few weeks ago going on about a witch that hid this power to stop him” Sam says

I let out a laugh “that’s just a story to keep hope in people”

“What story?” Abby asks

I look up and find her right next to me “uh…” I step around to the other side of Jet to straighten out his belly band “apparently there is a Fay legend that says Hexxus once accidentally created the one thing that could destroy him so he untrusted a servant to destroy it but he didn’t know she could see visions of the future and instead of destroying it she hid somewhere he could never get to”

“Is it true?” Abby asks, watching me from the opposite side of the horse

“No” I say, not looking at her “if it was someone would have found it”

“Well what if no one has looked?” Abby said, you could hear the hope in her voice.

I sigh and look up at her “you think no one has looked for the one thing that could maybe destroy the worst being to ever exist?” 

She shrugs “have you looked?”

“No…” 

“Nether have I, so how can we know?” She says.

What a hard headed woman I think as a look at her “so you’re saying you and I should go looking for the one thing that can kill hexxus without knowing if its real or not?”

“Yes”

I sigh and rub my forehead. It’s bad because I want to go on this wild goose chase with her. “What about the part where I have to destroy the village?”

She looks down at Jets side as she thinks “… well you can set a building on fire, that’ll cause a chain reaction rather quickly and then Sam and I can sound the alarm and get as many people out as we can”

“I was sent here to kill everyone, remember?” I say

She cringes “…. We could take out the alarm” she strains to say

I’m impressed. Sacrificing her own people to try and save the world. She’s like a Disney princess, but one that is ready to make hard choices. 

“We cant do that” Sam says. 

“We don’t have a choice” Abby says, turning to look at her friend. “Hexxus would notice the lack of bodies and have more people out hunting us”

“She’s right, also a few days or weeks is common for me to be hunting down the ones that fled the town so I wont be expected back anytime soon” I says cinching up the saddle “that is if I am to be going along”

Sam grabs Abby’s arm and pulls her a few steps away “I don’t trust him, he's a killer. He’s a killer for Hexxus no less. He’s basically a feral animal”

He’s not wrong though.

“He’s been tortured by Hexxus” She hisses back 

“And that makes it better?” Sam says, his voice is coated with worry for her.

I can almost hear her straighten up with raw defiance. “I’m going. Not only our people but the Fay have also been hurt by Hexxus. It’s time someone stood up to him.”

“And that has to be you?” His voice raises in volume until he sees me glance his way. He ducks his head slightly as he continues. “Why do you have to be the one that saves everyone all the time? You know its okay to just take care of yourself. No one will blame you for that.”

“How? How can I just sit by and let that monster turn people into… well monsters. Look at this guy!” Abby exclaimed holding her out towards me. “What is your name?” She finishes, slightly frustrated.

I look at her slightly surprised, no one has asked me my name in like 50 years. “Dante?” I say slowly, now questioning my own name.

“Thank you!” The frustration is still in her voice as she looks back at Sam. “Do you want more people to suffer like Dante?”

Sam is quiet for a beat “I… I don’t know him” he responds really quietly, furthering her frustration.

“Well I care and I don’t thing anyone, no matter if we know them or not, should be treated like that!” Shes almost at a yell.

“FINE!” His volume matches hers. “But I’m not letting you go alone with him!” 

Abby opens her mouth to continue arguing till she realizes he’s not trying to stop her.

I slip the bridle on jet and lead him to the door “You two are the loudest whisperers I’ve ever heard. If you’re really going on this crazy goose chase go pack a horse with some supplies and meet me at the inn in the next town by midnight.” I lead jet out of the barn and mount him then trot him to the outskirts of the town. What the fuck am I doing? If Hexxus catches me… I don’t want to think about what could happen. Then again I could always throw the kids under the bus and just say they planned out this entire thing and I was going along to destroy it if they did happen to find it. 

I cringe at my own thoughts. Hexxus was making me a monster on the inside to. I scowl and slow Jet to a walk, circling the outskirts of the town. Towns were so easy to burn down these days, 100 years ago it took nukes to turn entire towns into rubble but when the war stopped between the Fay and humans they rebuilt. Unfortunately it sent humanity back. It looked like the frontier, they even kind of dressed the same.

My stomach growls, reminding me that I haven’t had anything to eat in over 24 hours. I cant go into a shop for food because, well look at me, so I walk jet over to a apple tree. I have to give Abby and her friend at least an hour to get out of town before burning it to the ground so I might as well stop and eat. 

Dismounting is awkward and painful but I manage. Jet doesn’t have a bit in his mouth so I loop his reins over the horn of the saddle so he can eat without tripping on them. Then I reach up to grab some apples, wincing at the pain in my side. 

Clutching my side with my other hand I roll an apple to Jet then gently sit on the ground under the tree. Thankfully the roads from town to town had less of a chance of being attacked by the Mortuum. They were the biggest threat in the forest closest to the castle. I was pretty sure I wouldn’t make it in another fight against one in this condition. Taking out 2 single handed was unheard of but my magic really did all the work on that second one.

I frown at my apple. I wonder what would have happened if I had had the chance to master the dragon magic before all of this happened. 

No. Don’t go there.


End file.
